User blog:Corbierr/Why I'm Thankful For This Wiki
Hey guys. It's the month of Thanksgiving for all us Americans here, and I started thinking about things I'm thankful for, and decided to post this blog. Normally it'd be later in the month when things are really getting close, but I've decided to post it now for three reasons. 1) I was listening to this beautiful song and it made me feel sentimental about life 2) I already know what I want to say, and the longer I wait, the less I'll remember when it's time 3) There's been a lot of talk about our fandom fading out, what with Taylor leaving and our fanbase getting quiet and slow even on this wiki, where half of our conversations have nothing to do with HOA in the slightest. Some are even talking about this wiki may not lasting too much longer into the future. Now, to be fair, this isn't the first time people said these things. Back a few months ago, when the wiki was non-stop drama, people were saying that we weren't going to last much longer. Yet, here we are, maybe with less members, but we've survived! To be honest, I don't know how much longer we'll last here, and I won't pretend we'll be around forever, because we won't. But for a moment, I don't want to think about all the problems here, the lessening number of active members, the drama that still exists in more subtle ways, the moving away from the show that brought us together in the first place. I want to focus on the positive for once, because damn it, our wiki needs to do this every once in a while. Yes, nothing is forever, and we're far from perfect. But the more we talk about the possible negatives, the more we forget why we're still here in the first place. So, here we go. These are the things I'm thankful for about this Wiki existing. - I'm thankful that this place just exists! I swear, if I hadn't stumbled across it one summer, I never would have become obsessed with show. I'd have watched season 2 and 3, but I wouldn't have cared nearly as much nor would I have even bothered to watch every episode on time. So...thanks wiki, for giving me this obsession in the first place. - I'm thankful for being an admin. Yeah, it's a tough job and I've had to deal with difficult situations such as drama, trolls, banning people, etc., but to be honest, I'd never give it up. It not only makes me feel as if I have a purpose, it makes me feel...more capable. Sometimes I think..."You know, real life may be kind of stupid and boring, but I'm Corbierr. ''I'm pretty cool sometimes. Life is good." And I'm just thankful for the fact that everyone on here supports me in my attempts to do my job properly even though I'm still the newbie admin who makes screw-ups so damn often...and I'm thankful for the chance to make a difference sometimes. I like feeling needed... - I'm thankful that this place gives me an outlet to express my emotions, whether about the show or real-life situations. I've begun to trust you guys more than real life friends (or my family in some cases), and I swear, without this place, some things would have been much harder to deal with, be it HOA thoughts that I cannot keep in my head, or things that I need to say because I'm genuinely hurt and need somewhere to go...I can always trust this place to give me somewhere, some people, to turn to about things that are on my mind, even when they're pointless. - Most of all... I'm thankful for all of you guys! I'm extremely grateful to have an online family like all of you guys. Despite the drama, despite people slowly leaving our community...you guys mean so much more to me than any of you may know. You're the people I first think to turn to when I want to talk about something that's on my mind. You're the people I can trust to listen to me even when I'm saying nonsense. You're the people I've come to love, dysfunctions and all. When I first joined, I was alone here. I had a few aquaintences, I suppose...but slowly I met people who became actual friends...I met my sister and best friend. I met my amazing wife (can you believe it's almost the one year anniversary? <333). And I've met friends here who, even if we're on the other side of the ocean, I know I can trust them and I hope they can trust me. It's been a long, rocky, bittersweet few years here...but it's been made worth it because you guys are some of the most amazing people I could know. You're all funny, smart, and there when I need it, and to think that we're all so different, all so far away, yet connected by a simple Tv Show...it's amazing, and it's beautiful. So just let me take a second to appreciate the community here, because it's about time I say thank you to all the members here who truly enhanced my life. I hope that you all realize how lucky we are... we have a strange, somewhat dysfunctional family...but it's nice to know that we're also a family who will look out for each other and even in dark times, will continue caring. Because it's special, and it's what I'm thankful for most of all when I think of this wiki. '''Thank you, Anubis Wiki. It's been a wild ride...but it's been one I'd never trade for anything, and one I'm not ready to quit. Afterall, I've lasted this long, right? <3' Is there anything you're thankful for about the wiki? Post it below and spread the love, because for once, I just want us to take a step back and remind ourselves that no matter what we say, things here are pretty good, at least that's how I see it. Rants may be popular, but it's the positivity that we'll all want to remember in the end. ''' '''And once again, thanks, everyone. I love you all. Category:Blog posts